Venomous Love
by TurtleWoman23
Summary: "No." "You have to hon." "WHY!" "This, hon, is venomous love."
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _Can we, some eighth years, play some games that can create, or strengthen the Slytherin-Gryffindor house unity._

 _Students which are participating:_

 _1._ Hermione Granger

 _2._ Draco Malfoy

 _3._ Ron Weasley

 _4._ Lavender Brown

 _5._ Blaise Zabini

 _6._ Ginny Weasley

 _7._ Harry Potter

 _8._ Luna Lovegood

 _Games_

 _-Truth or Dare_

 _-I've Never_

 _-Hide & Seek_

 _Please consider this as I think that the kids would appreciate it._

 _-The Heads (Hermione and Draco)_

 _Dear Heads,_

 _DO NOT REPLY_

 _I fully support this decision! These activities should be held in the Room of Requirement midnight. I will personally give passes to all of you so that Filch will not give you any accidental punishments. Please do not involve any younger students in your activities. Good luck!_

 _-Headmistress McGonagall_

 _Dear [Insert Name]_

 _What: You have been invited to a special activity to help House Unity_

 _When: Midnight every day_

 _Where: The Room of Requirement_

 _Please reply!_

 _-The Heads_

 _Dear Heads,_

 _Sure, thanks for the invite._

 _-Luna_

 _Dear Heads,_

 _Yeah. I'll come._

 _-Ron_

 _Dear Heads,_

 _Sure._

 _-Blaise_

 _Heads,_

 _K._

 _Ginny_

 _Hey Guys,_

 _Of course I'll come. Sweet little Won-Won also got a message, so I'm coming with him. Thanks!_

 _-Lavender_

 _'_ _Mione and Malfoy,_

 _I'll come._

 _-The Boy Who Just Won't Freakin' Die_

"Hey Draco, everyone said yes." Hermione said in their common room.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart." He replied before wrapping Hermione in a kiss. She put her hands and started to mess up his perfect platinum hair. She broke this kiss and smiled at him.

"I hope they will accept us being together."

"They will, love, they will."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Morning_

"Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. Please come forward after breakfast. Thank you."

There were whispers everywhere about why they were called.

 _"_ _The Golden Trio?"_

 _"_ _The Snake's sexy beasts?"_

 _"_ _Loony! Of all people, they had to pick LOONY?!"_

 _"_ _Ronniekins ickle girlfriend. Really. HER, of all people. Pansy, is tamer than HER!"_

 _"_ _The Chosen One's Girlfriend. That was expected wasn't it. "_

Hermione was just smiling, as was Draco. They seemed like nothing in the world could stop them. After breakfast, they went up to the Headmistress.

"Now students, I am giving you a pass to roam around the halls at night for this activity that you have gotten an invite for. All of you have accepted, so I expect you to arrive each night. I will not be there, but the heads will be giving daily reports. Good Luck."

Yes, Headmistress." The group said in unison.

 _Classes_

Hermione's classes where relatively easy. She didn't pay attention to anything, which may seem unusual, but when you knew everything there is to know about magic, you hardly need your education. The only reason she went to Hogwarts for her eighth year is because she didn't have a home yet. She didn't find her parents until the last day of the summer, but she didn't have enough strength to give their memories back

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Mom? Dad? Do you know who I am?"_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _My name is Hermione Granger. I am your daughter."_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am a witch and had to erase your memories. I am so sorry."_

 _"_ _I believe you."_

 _"_ _WHAT?"_

 _"_ _Honey, look at her. She_ _ **is**_ _our daughter. How can you not see it? We won't take her in immediately. We need time to grasp the situation. Sorry Hermione. Visit us again. We will take you in soon. We just need time."_

 _"_ _Okay." Hermione said, struggling to hold back tears. "I love you both and I will never let go of you again."_

 _End Flashback_

 _Dinner_

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Are you alright?"

"No Draco. I need to rest. I…" she was cut off with a kiss. After she broke the kiss she continued. "don't have parents at the moment because they are still getting used to the fact that I had to erase their memories.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're having to many problems. Just breathe."

"Draco, can I sleep in your room tonight. I don't want to be alone during this time."

"Sure, love. I promise I won't try anything either."

"Thanks, Draco." She said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Room of Requirement_

"Hey guys, we are going to be playing truth or dare tonight." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what in the Wizarding World is truth or dare?!" Ron exclaimed, his face almost as red as his hair from lack of breath (kissing Lavender).

"Why not we explain and play?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I brought some Firewhiskey and an empty glass bottle. I will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to answer something truthfully, or do a dare."

"Okay…"

"Fine, who wants to start?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Blaise yelled. It was really obvious that he already had way to much Firewhiskey.

He flicks the bottle and it lands on Ginny.

"Ginger, truth or dare GURL?" He asks.

"DARE! HELL YEAH!"

"Umm. I dare you to sing a muggle song at breakfast tomorrow."

"Blaise, umm, well, we can't continue the game unless the dare has been performed or a truth has been answered truthfully. I may have charmed the bottle to…" she trailed off. "But we can continue the game tomorrow. Same place. Same time. 'K?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

_Head Dorms at 2AM_

"YES!"

"Love, you should know that was gonna go well right?

"Yeah, but I didn't know whether or not they would accept a muggle game. YES! THANK YOU DRACO!"

"Awww, the Gryffindork Princess has feeling!"

"Shut up ferret."

"NOoOoO! I thought we stopped the nicknames." He lunged at the Head Girl and an abrupt fit of laughter erupted.

"Draco!"

"STOP!"

"FINE"

"I'm"

"Sorry"

"Ferret!"

"Fine, princess."

"Ughhh. Good night Malfoy."

"Night Princess."

 _The Next Morning_

"Ginny, are you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be 'Mione."

"Ok… I'll start conjuring the supplies." In a split second, Ginny looks like a Youngblood and has speakers behind her. Then comes the music.

"This is a black, black ski mask song

So put all of your anger on

In the truly gruesome do we trust

I will always land on you like a sucker punch

 _Everyone starts staring at her. Some students catcall. Others are really confused. The people from the Room of Requirement understand, but are confused by her music choice._

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you,

You would never sing along

Cast them out 'cause this is our culture

These new flocks are nothing but vultures

Because they took our love and they filled it up

Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb

Now I'm just numb

And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun

So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb

Now I'm just numb

I don't feel a thing for you

I'm just a problem that doesn't want to be solved

So could you please hold your applause

Take this sideshow and all its freaks

And turn it into the silver screen dream

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you,

You would never sing along

Cast them out cause this is our culture

These new flocks are nothing but vultures

Because they took our love and they filled it up

Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb

Now I'm just numb

And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun

So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb

Now I'm just numb

I don't feel a thing for you

I said one day the valley's gonna swallow me whole

(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)

and I feel like a photo that's been over-exposed

(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)

They took our love and they filled it up

Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb

Now I'm just numb

And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun

So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb

Now I'm just numb

I don't feel a thing for you

 **"** **YEAH HARRY! I DON'T FEEL A THING FOR YOU!"** Ginny says as she gets off the table and walks over to the Snake Pit. She kisses Blaise as Harry walks out, really disappointed.


End file.
